


Mr Starfu*ks

by fanoftheknight



Series: Mr Starf*cks [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Barista!Jorah, Christmas, Coffee, F/M, Frothing of milk, Grinding of beans, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheknight/pseuds/fanoftheknight
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen, talent agent to the stars of Westeros is sick of Christmas and it's still only August. Stumbling into the first available coffee shop, she meets a handsome man and the coffee isn't the only thing that's hot....
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Mr Starf*cks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700860
Comments: 33
Kudos: 52
Collections: A song of frosted bear kisses and dragon roasted chestnuts





	Mr Starfu*ks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here goes my attempt at an offering for the Winter Jorleesi event.
> 
> After the angst-fest of More Than Words, here's my attempt at writing something a little lighter and hopefully it will provide a little Christmas cheer for you all...

It was her first day back from vacation and Daenerys already had over a hundred emails to look at, all of them from clients demanding her immediate attention, no doubt.

The commute into the city was a nightmare. She had always detested Monday mornings with a passion, but with train strikes across the country, it made the journey to work even more stressful.

It was still early and the effects of the wine she’d drunk last night were making their presence known, so she decided that a shot of coffee would help blow away some of the cobwebs that seemed to have taken up residence in her foggy brain.

She chose the first generic coffee shop she could find, surprised to find it empty, even so early into the working day.

Walking straight up to the till, she did a double-take as she eyed the man behind the counter. Her initial reaction was of surprise when she took in his appearance. Before her stood a tall, bearded man who was at least a foot taller than her. 

“What can I get you, ma’am?” The man asked. He had kind blue eyes and a shy smile on his face as he waited for her response. 

Despite never meeting him before, there was something about him that seemed familiar and more than that, she felt a sense of safety when she looked at him.

She was instantly attracted to him despite him clearly being older than her.

“A skinny latte to take away would be great, thank you,” she replied.

He gave her another shy smile as he picked up a cup and looked slightly embarrassed. “Can I take your name please?”

The question confused her. They were the only two people in the shop. Was he flirting with her?

“Only if you tell me yours first,” she smiled as she saw his shocked reaction.

He rubbed at his chin and blushed. “Um…Jorah,” he said quietly.

“Well then, Jorah. I’m Daenerys.”

He nodded his head and busied himself with making her drink.

“Is it always this quiet in here?” She asked, feeling awkward as the silence stretched between them as he banged and tamped the coffee and frothed the milk.

He gave her another one of those shy smiles. “Monday mornings are usually pretty slow. At this time anyway. It gets busier as the day goes on.” He said as he handed her the cup. “Have a good day, ma’am.”

She blushed at his politeness and lifted her cup slightly in a sign of gratitude, bidding him a good day too.

* * *

Coming into the office early meant that Daenerys could get a head start on the pile of emails she’d need to answer. Being the Head of Talent at the Seven Kingdoms Agency meant that there would always be someone demanding her attention, be it a TV or music producer or one of their many actors and musicians insisting that she drop whatever she was doing to please them or massage their ego.

There was a great deal to enjoy about her job and it certainly took her to some exotic locations, but this time of year was worse than all the others combined. Even though it was only August, Christmas would take up all of her attention until the day itself.

Having lost both parents as a young child, it wasn’t as if Daenerys particularly enjoyed the festive season and it had been made worse by having to spend several of them with her older brother, Viserys.

That all changed when she met Khal Drogo though. Her boyfriend had been one of the first clients on her books and their working relationship had ended up becoming something much more personal. Drogo tolerated Viserys for a while until one day, her capricious older brother opened his mouth one too many times for Drogo’s liking and her boyrfriend had sent the spindly, weasilly little man on his way with a boot up the backside and a flea in his ear.

Viserys had not bothered her since.

Khal and his band The Dothraki were one of her finest successes and put her on the map with a number of the world’s top agencies resulting in both she and her boyfriend signing with Seven Kingdoms, she as an employee and he as one of their brightest stars.

As much as she loved Khal, his hedonistic partying ways had always been a bone of contention between them. Daenerys always worried that he would one day push things too far and end up in trouble and that had been the case while on their Great Grass Sea tour, with Khal taking too many sleeping tablets and dying in his sleep.

Daenerys had been devastated by his passing but she knew, deep down, that things with Khal wouldn’t have lasted much longer had he continued on his dark and destructive path - a path that had ended his life far too quickly.

Glancing through her emails, Daenerys rolled her eyes as she read the latest missive from Cersei Lannister:

**ACTION REQUIRED: MY CHRISTMAS BOOKINGS**

_Subsequent to my email last week, I am STILL waiting for you to confirm which shows you’ll be booking me on to appear over the Christmas period. I have an album to sell and I expect you to make my name prominent across the media so that I have maximum exposure._

_Do not think of disappointing me…AGAIN._

Oh, how Daenerys would love to tell that stuck-up bitch where to go. Unfortunately, Cersei’s father was a key investor in the agency and she knew that all that cow would have to do was stamp her feet and her father would make his disappointment abundantly clear. Being Head of Talent meant nothing when the board of directors started getting twitchy about the Lannisters and their investment in the company.

Well, Cersei could fuck off until at least lunchtime. Or permanently, preferably.

All it would take was a slight shove on her back on a busy street, or a tablet or two in her coffee…

_No Daenerys - you cannot Dracarys the bitch, no matter how much you might want to._

She tried to turn her attention to more pleasant thoughts, like that of the cute guy who’d served her coffee this morning.

Daenerys frowned at the carnal thoughts she was having about him. He was older than her, probably married and if he was working as a barista, he’d be earning far less money than her.

It didn’t escape her attention how shallow her thoughts made her sound, but she'd become accustomed to a certain way of living and level of comfort, both before and after meeting Drogo. Having a sizeable inheritance from her wealthy father certainly helped in that regard.

Before she could give it a second thought, her phone buzzed and then began a long and tiring day of calls, emails and meetings. 

* * *

Her first day back was long and tiring and Daenerys had pretty much climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as she got home last night.

What she didn't expect was the erotic dream she had about the barista who’d served her yesterday. Oh how she’d longed for him to grind his beans and froth her milk…

No, Daenerys. Stop it! She told herself as she got out of bed and made herself ready for another hectic day in the office. She didn’t need inappropriate thoughts about a man she barely knew.

Despite her better judgement, Daenerys returned to the same coffee shop she’d been to yesterday and smiled when she saw the same handsome man behind the counter again.

“Good morning, ma’am,” he said as he saw her enter the shop.

She’d been called ‘ma’am’ several times in her life, but this man made it sound…sexy.

She realised she must have been staring at him when he spoke again.

“Another skinny latte?” He asked, holding a takeaway cup in his hand.

She was shocked to find that he remembered her order from yesterday. She smiled at the way he was looking expectantly at her.

“That would be great, Jorah,” she replied, pulling her purse from her bag to pay.

Now it was his turn to look surprised. Did he really think that she wouldn’t remember him? 

He’d been pretty much all she’d been able to think about yesterday, but there was no way that she would tell him that.

“Do you work the early shift every day?” She asked as she watched him make her drink.

He glanced up from his work and nodded his head. “Monday to Friday,” he replied. “I like to do the graveyard shift.”

“Really?” Daenerys replied. “Why’s that?”

He suddenly looked awkward and blushed in a way that she found cute. 

He scratched at his beard with one hand and handed her the coffee with the other.

“Daybreak is an interesting time,” he began by way of explanation. “And it’s quiet, people don’t pay you much attention at 4 a.m.”

An odd look crossed his face and she was about to ask him more when another customer walked through the door.

Smiling her thanks, Daenerys left the shop and carried on with her day.

* * *

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Daenerys had made a habit of frequenting the coffee shop Jorah worked in and when her schedule allowed, she even spent a few hours in there working on her laptop just to spend time with him.

Her girlfriends began teasing her about him and the fact that she was spending more time than they considered reasonably acceptable buying coffee from this mysterious older man. They asked to see a picture of Jorah and so one day she surreptitiously took one under the guise of taking a selfie just to keep them quiet.

“Wow, now I can see why you spend so much time there!” Her best friend Missy said before passing Daenerys’ phone to Irri.

“Well hello, Mr Starfucks!” Irri growled seductively as she looked at the photo of Jorah. "Tell me Dany, does he give you a couple of extra pumps of his special syrup on the side?"

‘Mr Starfucks’ was a name that had stuck, but Daenerys would be mortified if Jorah had ever found out what her friends had started calling him. He seemed like a quiet and shy man and would probably be horrified to find himself being objectified in such a way.

Sitting in the same seat that she always favoured Daenerys’ eyes widened when she saw Jorah’s arms covered in scratches as he placed her skinny latte in front of her.

“What happened to you?” She asked, alarmed at the marks on his arms.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Someone dumped a box of kittens outside the shop the other day….we managed to find homes for most of them but no one wanted the smallest two, so I took them home with me.”

She already fancied the pants off of this man, but to find out that he was an animal lover made him even more adorable in her eyes.

“What are their names?” She asked.

“Khaleesi and Longclaw.” He seemed slightly embarrassed to answer her.

The latter was living up to his name if Jorah’s arms were anything to go by.

“I couldn’t leave them without a home and I couldn’t bear to separate them…they adore each other,” he continued as he made his way back behind the counter.

“And how did you explain that to your wife?” She asked, realising that it was the first time she’d even dared to ask whether he was single.

He frowned. “I’m…uh…I’m single,” he replied quietly. “It’s just me and the kittens.” 

She didn’t miss the wistful look that crossed his face briefly. While her heart soared to find out that he was single, his pained expression told her that whoever he’d loved in the past had no doubt broken his heart.

* * *

_You idiot. You stupid fucking idiot,_ Jorah chided himself as he walked home from his shift at the coffee shop. _Why the hell did you tell her you were single?_

It wasn’t as if this beautiful young woman would be interested in a washed-up old man like him anyway. Maybe she just liked the way he made her coffee and that was the reason that she’d shown up each morning at 6 a.m. like clockwork.

He felt a spark between them the first time that they met. It felt as if he’d met her before somewhere. There was something oddly familiar about her.

He’d felt like a complete idiot on their first meeting by asking for her name. The coffee shop had been deserted and she was the only customer, and yet something about this woman made him lose all rational thought, so he’d reverted back to his training without even thinking about what he was doing.

He'd expected her to turn round and storm off, thinking that some creepy old man was flirting with her. What he hadn't expected was for her to ask his name in return.

The way her smile lit up her beautiful eyes had been enough to make him lose the ability to even recall his own name and it had taken him several moments to come to his senses and answer her.

Maybe she wanted his name so that she could lodge a complaint against him, he’d thought at the time. He’d been surprised to find her standing on the doorstep the following day not long after opening the shop.

He’d remembered her order and he guessed that she’d been surprised by that, but she’d caught him completely off guard by remembering his name in return. They’d even engaged in small talk while he made her drink.

Two visits to his coffee shop were a coincidence and Jorah had expected not to see the young woman again the following week. He had resigned himself to only seeing her in his dreams in which she looked at him lovingly and called him her brave knight and her hero. Several times he had woken up to find himself still hard from the carnal dream he’d just had about her.

It hadn’t just been a coincidence. The beautiful young lady seemed to turn up every day and even began having her coffee inside the shop.

He tried valiantly to keep his mind on his job, but it was so hard when she was the only customer he had so early in the morning. 

It had got to the point that he began deliberately sweeping the floors and wiping down tables just so that he could walk by her and inhale her sweet perfume. No matter how many times he walked past her and breathed in her heavenly scent, it was never enough to sustain him in his dreams about her at night.

He knew she would be horrified to think that he was having erotic dreams about her. He was much older than her and had nothing to offer. Well, not since Lynesse had brought him to ruin…

He’d been fortunate that the manager of the coffee shop had taken pity on him, after months of travelling from city to city, trying to outrun a past that he'd ultimately brought on himself.

He'd gotten used to living in tiny apartments and taking on temporary jobs in an effort to make ends meet and keep his head above water financially.

He’d find a place that he felt he could settle down in only to be run out of town by someone who knew of his shady past and the things that he had done. Then he would have to pack up his relatively few belongings and find another place where his reputation didn’t precede him.

There was no way she could like him and even if she did, he had nothing to offer her, not even the security of being able to stay in a city that he had begun to think of as home. With his dark past and paltry income, he would barely be able to afford to buy her a coffee, let alone anything as extravagant as dinner.

She saw the scratches on his arms yesterday and asked where he got them. He could have made something up that made him sound like the heroic man he pictured himself to be in his dreams about her, but lying and misleading people had been how he’d ended up in such trouble in the first place.

He decided to just be honest with her, even if it made him sound completely lame. He told her that he’d taken in two small kittens that no one else seemed to want.

The box of kittens had been dumped outside the coffee shop one cold November morning and while customers had been keen to take the larger and cuter looking kittens off their hands, it left the two smallest on their own.

Longclaw was the smallest and the meekest of the litter and was little more than fur and bones when Jorah brought him back to his small apartment. It was still early days and Jorah hoped that the little guy would soon settle and find his feet. He didn’t want to think about what might happen otherwise.

And then she had made a comment about his wife.

He hadn’t been able to hide his reaction as the thought of Lynesse crossed his mind at the mere mention of the word ‘wife’. Lynesse left him with nothing and gone off with another man to who knew where and she had no doubt not given him a second thought along the way.

He’d been thankful that another customer had walked in and saved him from the awkward conversation he’d inadvertently walked into. He’d deliberately kept his focus away from Daenerys until she’d packed up her things and left the shop.

And berated himself all the way home.

His dreams last night were not so pleasant. In them, Daenerys was furious with him, yet he had no idea why. The way that she looked at him in those dreams caused an aching pain in his chest when he woke this morning. She sent him away and commanded him to never set foot in her city again.

Even several cups of coffee had not been enough to shake the strange feeling that he woke with this morning. He trudged his way through the dark city streets and made his way back to the coffee shop, convinced for all the world that he would never again see the pretty young woman who had become such a focal point in his life.

* * *

Stomping off the early morning commuter train, Daenerys let out a tired sigh at the thought of another tiring week to come. She’d been working abroad for almost a month now and for most of that time had the misfortune of trying to appease the difficult Cersei Lannister as she continued her press tour for her upcoming Christmas album.

Having heard the album on repeat for the last several weeks, Daenerys was tempted to tell Christmas to go fuck itself. She was sick of listening to the jaunty shaking of sleigh bells and Cersei’s dulcet tones wishing everyone a Happy Christmas when in reality the sour bitch really couldn’t stand anyone.

It amazed Daenerys to think that Cersei Lannister, along with her brother who wrote many of her tracks, was under the impression that she was the second coming of Karen fucking Carpenter. Her voice was decent at best and without the talents of her brother to rely on, she would have been just another semi-pretty face with a slightly better than average voice.

It occurred to Daenerys that she was being particularly salty about Cersei this morning, but a month holed up with the narcissistic bitch would be enough to challenge anyone’s emotional equilibrium.

While having to spend so much time with Cersei was bad enough, Daenerys realised that she missed the cute older guy in the coffee shop more with each day that passed on that arduous press junket tour.

Heading to the coffee shop and seeing his kind features and shy smile had grown from being a habit into an almost unhealthy addiction. The fact that he seemed unaware of the effect he had on women around him only made him seem all the more enticing to her.

From the moment he told her he was single, her addiction became an obsession and Daenerys lost count of how many erotic dreams she had about the man who made her coffee . The press tour couldn’t have come at a worse time and the fact that she was starved of her fix of this man, along with spending so much time abroad with such toxic company was enough for Daenerys to finally lose her temper.

She hadn’t intended to give Cersei a piece of her mind, yet once the floodgates had opened, there had been no stopping the fire and fury that spewed from Daenerys’ lips and on to her shocked victim.

She found herself hauled into her boss’s office as soon as they were back in the city and could do nothing but keep her mouth shut and brace herself for the angry diatribe he threw at her.

But that had been last Friday and today was the start of a new week. Daenerys knew exactly where she would head. Seeing the cute coffee guy would be the best way to start the day. 

Of that she was sure

* * *

Jorah’s heart sank as he trudged slowly toward the coffee shop. Just like the several weeks before, Daenerys was nowhere to be seen.

He convinced himself that telling her he was single and then following it up with the lame tale about the kittens had been enough for her to come to her senses. He realised that would infer that she liked him in the first place, which he very much doubted.

At least the kittens seemed to be doing better. Both Khaleesi and Longclaw had finally started putting on weight and the vet had seemed positive when he took them for a check-up last week. It also helped that they’d settled and begun treating him like their father. The two kittens would follow him round his cramped bedsit relentlessly and cuddle up in his lap as one long cold and lonely night passed into another.

 _You’re a washed up, middle-aged man with two cats, you sad sack of shite,_ he berated himself as he unlocked the shop door and switched off the alarm. Today was Christmas Eve and the shop would probably be at its busiest today. Jorah knew he would be surrounded by happy couples and laughing children, all the while knowing he’d head back to his tiny living space with nothing but two cats to keep him company.

Ten minutes after opening and the shop remained quiet. Carrying out a stock check, the sound of the bell above the door ringing alerted Jorah to someone’s presence. He was immediately on high alert. When would he stop looking over his shoulder? He’d been safe here for months and no one had given him any trouble. There was no reason to think things would be any different now.

He couldn’t quite believe his eyes as he caught the slightest glimpse of striking white hair. Jorah felt the breath leave his body in a rush as he turned round and found Daenerys smiling back at him.

“Were you expecting someone else?’ She asked with a coy smile.

It took a number of moments for him to find his voice once more. “Uh,” was about all he could vocalise as he continued to look at her like he couldn’t quite believe she was real. He shook his head to clear it. “Would you like your usual?” He asked.

This time, her smile lit up her face as she beamed at him. “You remember?”

He was hardly likely to forget. She had haunted his dreams for weeks now. He knew there was no way he would ever be able to get her out of his mind.

In his dreams she claimed his body as her own in every way he could possibly conceive. At times their love making was tender and at others rough, fast and needy. He’d taken her in his bed, on the floor, against the wall, over furniture and the way she screamed his name in ecstasy caused him to wake feeling so painfully hard that he had no choice but to take himself in his hand to ease the pressure.

He was infatuated with her, yet he chastised himself for having such lurid thoughts about her, the shame written clearly on his face on the mornings when he pleasured himself after waking from yet another dream about her as she writhed sinfully beneath him.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Jorah began making her drink. “Would you like the latte to go?” He asked over his shoulder.

“I’ll take it at my usual table, if that’s ok?”

Oh, how he wanted to take _her_ on her usual table, he thought to himself as he felt the familiar twinge in his groin. It was only then that he commanded himself to think of anything but her. He couldn’t walk over to her and hand her drink over with a raging boner straining against his jeans.

Taking longer than usual to make her drink allowed Jorah enough time for the stiffening in his trousers to ease. He was just about to take her drink to her table when a thought occurred to him. She would probably think him way out of line, but fuck it, it was Christmas Eve and Jorah realised that he had nothing to lose.

“What’s this?’ Daenerys said, looking up at him, her eyes drifting back to the sweet pastry and then quickly back to his face.

He felt his cheeks flush suddenly and realised how lame he must have looked. “Uh, it’s Christmas Eve.”

She looked at him, clearly amused. “Will every customer be getting one of these today?’

He scratched the back of his head and felt for all the world like an inexperienced schoolboy trying to ask a girl out on a date for the first time. He couldn’t find the words and so shook his head instead.

“Is this a present for being such a good girl?” She asked mischievously.

He scratched at his beard and shuffled from foot to foot before picking up the plate. “It was a stupid idea, I’m sorry if - “

The words died in his mouth as she gripped his wrist gently, preventing him from taking the plate away. “Wait, I have a present for you,” she said as she stood up, kissing him tenderly on the mouth as she held his face in her hands.

He blinked several times as their lips finally left one another’s. “What was that for?” He asked, raising a shaky hand to his lips.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She asked with a smile.

“Uh, I make good coffee?”

She laughed and shook her head. “Jorah, without a doubt, you make the worst coffee I’ve ever tasted.”

“Then why…” he began before it dawned on him. “Oh,” he said as he raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?” He asked as she looked at him intently.

She answered him with another gentle kiss. “Jorah, I’ve been coming here for months drinking your shitty attempt at coffee. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure.” She grabbed him by his apron and pulled him close enough that their foreheads were touching. “Now shut the hell up and kiss me, Mr Starfucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> You've probably noticed that a lot of Jorah's backstory is quite vague and this was a deliberate ploy on my part as I have plans to make this a multi-chapter at some point.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
